


Don't Touch The Coral Reefs

by elli_elpis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adopted, Eridan and Cronus are half mermen, Humanstuck, M/M, Merman?, highschool, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elli_elpis/pseuds/elli_elpis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor, his older brother Mituna Captor, and their dad move into a house on the shore of the pacific ocean. They were expecting that it would be a lot different from life in Idaho but what Sollux wasn't expecting is that their neighbors would be half fish!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was really timid about uploading this because in my opinion I don't really like it but I am anyway. If people actually like the first few chapters of course I'll continue it. This was just something I wrote out of boredom in my notes. Haha sorry I'm not that great at writing >.> If I do continue it there will of course be plenty more characters added like John and karkat and what not. Enjoy.

8am. You stand in your driveway facing your soon to be old house with a frown on your face. You've lived in this small house in the state of Idaho your entire life. Hell you were even born in this house! But now you have to move on. Your big brother Mituna comes up behind you and grabs your sides, yelling "TAZER" and running away. He's an idiot but you know this is just his way of blocking out what's happening. Your dad got a really great job with a good pay in southern California so now you have to move. And you all could leave behind this city anyway. Your mom was murdered in this city. When you were 8 years old and Tuna was 10 your mother was attacked on her way home from the grocery store and the assailant was never caught. Thinking about it now just makes you feel worse.   
"Sollux! Tuna! Its time to go!" you hear your dad shout from the car.   
You sigh and turn away from the house, jogging over to the car and hopping into the back seat. Mituna sits in the passenger seat so you have the entire back seat to yourself. The moving truck pulls out of your driveway and your dad backs out after it and you're on your way.


	2. Chapter 2

You slept half the ride to California. For the rest of the ride you pulled out your hot spot and your laptop and coded, which passed time fairly quickly. Now 7:43 pm, you stand in the driveway of your new house. Its right along the shore of the pacific ocean and has a small dock going a little ways out into the water. This house must've been expensive as hell and you have no idea how your dad could've afforded it, but you never really knew what he did for a living anyway. You take your suitcase out of the trunk and walk up the driveway and into the house. It's a 2 floor house with 3 bedrooms and 1 and a half bathrooms. You walk up the stairs and take a left down the hall and roll your suitcase into what is now your new room. It's painted red and the curtains are blue, your two favorite colors. Well this makes today a little better. You throw your suitcase onto your sheetless bed and pull your pjs and sleeping bag out of it. You slip on your bee print pj pants and take your shirt off, then you roll out your sleeping back and crawl inside of it, grabbing your bee pillow out of your suit case and hugging it to your chest. Yes, you're 16 and you own a stuffed toy made for children. Oh well. You love this thing. Your dad knew you loved bees ever since you spotted them in your moms garden when you were four. So you hug the stuffed bee close, knowing even though it's early, you're still exhausted, so you fall asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

You're waken up in the morning by a horrible pounding head ache.   
When you were very little, something wasn't right in your brain and you had a seizure You were only 2.  You were sitting infront of the tv wrapped in your baby blanket watching sesame street when it happened. You don't remember it very well, but you do remember the convulsing, your mom running in and screaming, and the 2 weeks you spent in a hospital bed following the incident. Ever since then your headaches you get every now and then have been excruciating, causing your head to pound and you to sweat.   
You sit up and dig your nails into the carpet and start screaming . Your family knows about your horrible migraines and they're always there for you. Especially your brother Tuna. You're always there for each other. Tuna dashes down the hall and bursts through your door. You're   
now curled up in the fetal position, trembling slightly. Your brother sits down beside you and rubs your back soothingly. "DAAAAD" he calls out "THOLLUX IS HAVING A MIGRAINE" Your dad comes in a few minutes later with a few multicolored pills and a glass of water and Tuna helps you sit up to take them. You choke down the pills and drink the water. Sitting on the ground with your brother rubbing your back, you tremble, and you stay like that for atleast 10 more minutes until you start to feel better. You stand up with the help of Tuna and thank him for his help, shooing him out of your room. You throw on some clothes from your suitcase and make your way down the hall, the stairs, and out the back door to the backyard of your house. You take in a deep breath, taking in the fresh ocean air. It's so pretty out side. The sky is blue and clear and the breeze makes the palms sway. You walk down the small dock and sit down, throwing your legs over the edge and letting them dangle. Your toes barely dip into the water, and the water is cool and clean. Then you see something in the water, out of the corner of your eye. Was, was that a fish? You turn your head and nothing is there but water. You could've sworn you saw what looked like a purple fish though. You shrug it off and stand up, walking back inside to talk to your dad about exploring the town today.

You are now ERIDAN AMPORA and you are SCREWED.   
A small family moved into the house down the street yesterday and you know that can't be good. Not when you have a secret that needs protecting. You get up early this morning, early enough to avoid other people, earlier than when the sun is up. You sneak out the back of your house and down your family's dock, past the sailboat, and to the ladder at the end of the dock. You start to climb down the ladder and hop into the water. The water goes up to your shoulders here and you stand in the water and wait. The muscles in your legs begin the pull together and change, your legs now morphed together and not even legs at all. Your neck now has a pair of gills on it and your fore arms have grown small fins. Your legs changed into a long slick violet fish tail and your shirt has disappeared.    
How did this happen? Well you don't know what causes this change in your body when you touch water but something must have caused it. You weren't born like this, it started happening when you were 12 years old, and you have no idea why. You flipped out at first, knowing you'd never be able to swim with your family again or friends again. That is until you turned 14 and confined in your asshole of an older brother about it. He told you the same thing started happening to him at 12 as well. This was a huge relief to you, knowing you weren't the only strange fish boy.   
Both of you never knew your parents. You were adopted together at ages 1 and 4. Neither of you really remember your birth parents either, but you'll never forget your moms smile. The couple who adopted you both are very kind, they have always been kind to you and you love your mom and dad very much. 

You swim down the shore, passing house after house, until you're finally out in the open ocean. You grin as you swim past a coral reef with families of fish and sea sponges living in it. You love to swim more than anything in the world. It makes you feel at home. You swim out and out into the ocean until the shore and the houses are just specks in the distance.   
A family of dolphins passes you and you grab onto one of their fins, swimming around with them. One thing you love as much as swimming is the sea life. The fish and the dolphins and sea creatures are all so beautiful. Your favorite animal is the sea horse. You surface from under the water and look up at the sky. The sun is rising. Fuck. You feel a pang of panic in your chest and start frantically swimming back to shore.  
 By the time you're at the first house along the shore you're out of breath. You pause before starting to swim past the houses, knowing you'll have to be silent and hidden. It doesn't look like anyone's out yet, which is a good sign. That is, until you spot the new kid. You wade in the water, hiding behind another families pontune boat to look at him. He looks like he has messy black hair and blue and green eyes. You think they're pretty. He looks calm and happy. And kind of cute. Tall and lanky aside he's pretty attractive.   
The house in which the new family moved into yesterday looks quiet and unoccupied, and then there's this kid. He doesn't look like he can see you at the moment so you start to slowly swim past him. And then he spots your tail. Fuck. You duck under the water and hide under his dock. You hope he only saw your tail. If he saw your upper half you don't know what you'd do. A few moments later his legs disappear from your view, which means he's probably standing now. You hear foot steps which means he's walking away, thank god. You hide until you're sure he can't possibly be outside anymore. When you emerge from your hiding place the sun has now fully arisen, just great. You swim as fast as you can back to your own houses back yard and pull yourself onto the sand. Your house is pretty hidden from the others because it's the last house on the street and there are palm trees everywhere. You lie on the warm sand until you dry enough for your gills to disappear, and your fins to shrink back into your arms, and your tail to disappear. Then you stand up, now clothed again, and make your way back inside to start your day. 


	4. Chapter 4

You are now SOLLUX CAPTOR again, and you have no idea where you are.   
After a quick breakfast this morning you and Tuna walked into town together to explore and now you are helplessly lost. You both stand  in front  of a gift shop down town. According to the man you just asked directions from you and both down town, fairly close to the Gazebo and City hall. You and your brother start to walk down the side walk, passing many shops as you go. You both pass an ice cream shop and your brother stops walking. "Hey Thollux" you turn around to face him "yeah Tuna?" "can we go in here?" "why?" "they have ice cream" "tho?" "Thollux come get ice cream with me." You grumble and follow him through the door. The shop is pretty much empty not including the few people scattered through out the shop reading or talking. Behind the counter you see a  boy who looks about your age tending to the cash register. His hair is dark brown with a dark purple streak in the center, and resting on the bridge of his nose are thick hipster glasses. He wears a tight blue shirt and khaki shorts behind his work apron. His arms looked toned, he definitely has some muscle. You think he's rather attractive, definitely a douche bag, but a rather hot one. He looks up from wiping the counter and spots you, and when he does you see his face go incredibly pale. What's his problem, he's never even met you before. He looks nervous and kind of afraid when you and Tuna step up to the counter. "Um hello howw may I help you?" He has speech impairment too. Looks like you won't be the only odd one the next school year. "Hi! We're new in town and we were jutht exploring and decided to thtop for thome ice cream!" your brother says enthusiastically. The young man behind the counter looks suddenly relieved for some reason and relaxes a bit "Ok, wwell wwelcome to California, wwhat can I get for you?" Your brother proceeds to order two scoops of vanilla ice cream and steps aside for you to step up to the counter. "and wwhat can I get for you?" "uh I'll jutht have one thcoop of lemon sherbert pleathe." The young man scoops the ice cream cones and hands them over the counter to the both of you and Tuna pays. But before you can turn around and go the man behind the counter catches your arm and you turn back to face him. "yeth?" "oh, uh, sorry, I wwas just wwondering, since you're neww and you probably don't knoww anyone, if you'd maybe like me to showw you around an introduce you to some people in our grade." "oh, thure that'd be fine I gueth." "ok, If I could maybe hawe your number then..?" "yeah, thure." He hands you a note pad and a pen and you scribble down your number. "there" "great, thanks." "yeah, thankth for offering to show me around" "no problem" "thoooo I should probably go, Tuna'th probably waiting for me." "one more thing" "what?" "I don't believe I caught your name." "oh, itth Thollux" "its nice to meet you sollux, I'm Eridan." You smile at him and nod and with that, you turn and walk out of the ice cream shop. And yes, there is an impatient Mituna standing outside waiting for you, "while you were off flirting, I got directionth, letth go" "I wathnt flirting" "whatever" You start off in the direction your older brother pointed and start to walk home. 

you are now ERIDAN AMPORA and you are LATE FOR WORK.  
Because of your delay earlier this morning with the new kid you are now 30 minutes late for work. You run down the sidewalk, checking your watch every now and then. When you finally get to your job at the Ice Cream Shop you walk through the door and spill out your deepest apologies. You're given a warning and told you have to stay after to clean up. You slip on your apron and take your place behind the counter. No one is in the shop right now but it is 7 in the morning. Business is slow today and only a few customers have come in by 10. You slouch over the counter, your head resting in your hands and your glasses slid up all the on your nose. You think about earlier this morning, about the young man on the dock. And then, wait, you think you see him. Oh my cod it is him. He's with someone who looks fairly like him just taller and messier hair. Oh my cod this is it. He spotted you this morning and now he's come here to confront you. Just great. Well you've kept your brothers and your secret for 4 years and now thats all ruined. Your pretty sure your face has been drained of all color by the time they step up to the counter. "Um hello howw may I help you?" you manage to squeak out. "Hi! We're new in town and we were jutht exploring and decided to thtop for thome ice cream!" oh thank cod. You sigh in relief and take down their orders and make the Ice cream, handing it over the counter to them. 

The young man who was out this morning seems to not recognize you at all which is a blessing. They're new in town right? Well he looks about your age and you have taken a liking to him so you decide to offer to show him around. 

They pay and start to head out and you grab the young mans arm and pull him aside to ask him if you can. While he's speaking you notice the clear lisp as he talks, just like his brothers. Atleast this means you won't be the only one at school with a speech impairment anymore. You tend to studder on your w's and can't pronounce the v. When he says he will let you show him around you smile in delight and ask him for his number which he also complies with. After he gives you his number you ask him his name. Sollux, you think it was. The way he said it made it sound like "Thollux." Then he leaves. You're left with a big grin on your face and you tear the piece of paper his number is on off the pad of paper and slip it into your pocket. It'll be a long rest of the day for you. But atleast not you will have something afterward to look forward to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! It's been a really really really really long time. And it's also kinda late so I decided that id post this quick short chapter now and write another tomorrow. I decided to pick this back up because I've been having some problems lately and writings a good distraction, plus who wouldn't love a fishy freak and a high tech nerd couple. And I know a few people wanted me to continue. So sorry it's short! But I will keep going.

You are now SOLLUX CAPTOR and you really need to find a better was to transition characters.

Your brother runs ahead of you once the house is in view and he dissapears inside, leaving the front door wide open. You follow him into the house and shut the door behind yourself. You toss your draw string bag on the pairs of shoes that have accumilated by the front door and drag yourself into the kitchen. You and Mituna were out exploring the town for what seemed like all morning. Correction it didnt seem like all morning it WAS all morning. You slump into a chair at the kitchen table and lie your head on the table. You are so exhausted from walking you think you could pass out. You blow your messy hair out of your eyes and hum against the wood of the table.

Your father walks into the kitchen and sits down in the chair beside you. He has a newspaper in his hands and looks dressed for the day."How was the town?" He asks. "Exauthting" "well, you didn't respond with 'we need to move' so I'll assume it went ok." "Yeth, it wath fine." "Good. The moving truck with the rest of our things should be here later on today, will you be joining the unpacking party?" ah hell no. Unpacking is the exact opposite of a good time. And you'd rather spend time with that Eridan guy anyway. "thorry dad, but I made plans with thith guy we met and town, heth my age and he offered to show me around me and introduce me to thome people." "Well thats good, but you'll be missing one heck of a time here. Think of all the bubble wrap!" You laugh a little at that. Yeah it's going to be a shame letting Tuna have all that bubble wrap. "Ok. The bubble wrap ith a shame." With that said, you push your chair back and stand up and stretch. "I'll be upthairth." 

After you headed upstairs and went into your room and decided to take a nap, and by the time you wake up the time on your phone reads 6:04. There are a couple texts on your phone:  
CA: hey it's eridan from the ice cream shop  
CA: I just wwanted to let you knoww I'll come by your place around 6:30 to pick you up 

You text him back  
TA: ok, Ii'll be ready  
TA: waiit, how do you know where ii liive?


End file.
